


The Perfect Night

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Bound To You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow love making, Smut, Some angst, and more smut, gabriel is an attentive lover, minimal plot, praise kink if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Takes place immediately after Invisible Touch and before Angel of the Morning. A lot of smut with a hint of plot.





	The Perfect Night

Gabriel shifted Christa in his arms as soon as they landed on his bed. He guided her legs to either side of his hips and pulled her closer, swooping in for another kiss. His tongue slid over hers slowly, dragging a moan up from her throat. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, needing something to hold onto as she ground her hips into his groin. Gabriel let out a groan and pulled back from their kiss, his hands sliding to her thighs, fingers gripping tight.

“Last chance to back out, sweetheart. If there’s any part of you that isn’t sure of this, tell me now.”

“I want this.” Christa panted, her hands tugging at his hair. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Gabriel let out a low growl and rolled her off of him, laying her out on the bed beneath him. He hovered over her, taking in the sight of her flushed face, lips parted slightly and her eyes darkened with desire. He dove in for another kiss before nibbling his way down her jaw to her neck, lavishing extra attention at her pulse point, earning another moan from her as she fisted the sheets and arched up into his touch. He placed feather-light kisses and nips side-to-side along her clavicle, taking care not to mark her. Not yet; he knew neither of them were ready for what that would awaken in him.

Hell, he didn’t even know how to broach that subject with her yet. No, tonight he was going to take his time, put her needs first. Tonight might be all they had. Humans always had the final decision on whether to take that next step. That was the risk all angels took.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and returned to the beauty beneath him. He reached a hand between them and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling back slightly to allow her the space to pull it off. He cast a questioning glance at Christa, waiting for her nod before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, both articles of clothing tossed aside before she laid back down.

He continued where he had left off, his lips ghosting over her left nipple as his hand came up  to cup the other breast. His tongue flicked over her nipple, causing Christa to let out a gasp as she arched into his touch. She reached out and threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging gently. He pulled away from her nipple with a pop, looking up at Christa with lust-blown eyes.

“Yes, sugar?” He quirked an eyebrow up as he squeezed her breast lightly. “Tell me what you want.”

“More”, she gasped breathlessly. “I want you.”

“Patience, cupcake, you’ll get me, but not yet. We have all night, and I plan on taking the time to enjoy every minute.”

Gabriel leaned in for a kiss, this one slower than before but just as passionate. As he kissed her, his hand trailed down her side, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Christa moaned into his mouth as his hand gripped her waist, the sound reverberating through him, straight down to his ever-hardening erection. He broke their kiss and continued his abandoned path down her torso, nipping at the soft flesh every so often and relishing the sounds each one produced.

He soon reached her navel, tongue dipping in to lap at it, teasing her further. His fingers released their grip on her waist, trailing across her skin, and slipping under the top of her sweatpants. He slid himself further down the bed, a smirk pulling at his lips at Christa’s whimper of loss as they left her skin. Snaking his other hand to her left hip, he gripped the waistline of her pants and slowly dragged them down, Christa lifting her hips in assistance. They soon joined the other garments on the floor as he admired her below him, now clad only in a pair of purple lacy underwear.

Christa lifted her head from the pillows to look at him, a blush threatening to color her cheeks. She suddenly noted how little skin Gabriel was showing compared to her near-nakedness and sought to rectify the situation.

“Not fair, Gabriel. You’re way too dressed.”

“Hmm, you’re right sugar. Fair’s fair, I guess.” He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. “That better, sweets?”

“Beautiful. You are absolutely, fucking beautiful.” Christa took in the sight of him, and felt her desire rising further.

“Look who’s talking; you, Christa, are downright edible.”

Gabriel flashed her a wolfish grin, eyes glinting as he grasped hold of her panties and pulled them down in one swift movement. He knelt back down between her legs, kissing his way up one thigh, his fingers dancing across the other. Christa breathed out a gasp at the sensation on her sensitive skin. When Gabriel’s breath ghosted over her center, she let out a whine and tried to push herself closer to him, aching for friction.

Gabriel let out a low chuckle and tutted at her efforts to speed things up. His hand slid up to her hip, his angelic strength holding her in place.

“Control yourself, honey. The more impatient you get, the longer this will take.”

He breathed once more over her before his free hand moved to part her folds, opening her up to him completely. He gave her core a teasing lick, unable to hold back a groan at the taste of her. His eyes flashed blue with barely controlled Grace; this night was going to be sweet torture for both of them if his Grace kept reacting this way. Every new sensation resulted in a tug from it, straining to reach out to Christa. He flicked his tongue out again, laving a long, slow path up her center to her clit. He latched on to it for a solid ten seconds, Christa writhing beneath him, one hand white-knuckling the sheets while the other tugged at his hair.

“Gabe! Oh, fuck, yes!” She cried out, her desire reaching new heights under the power of his ministrations. She could feel warmth spreading out to the ends of every nerve, the coil tightening faster than it ever had before. Gabriel had only just started, and this was already turning out to be the best sex she’d ever had.

Easing the pressure back from her clit, Gabriel licked down into her core, lapping up her juices as the hand that had been holding her in place reached up to tweak her nipple. That added sensation was the master stroke that pushed her over the edge. Christa screamed his name as she rode out the first orgasm of the night.

Gabriel eased her down from her high and sat up on the bed, that wolf-grin back on his face, his lips still wet with her.

“You okay, cupcake? Not gonna pass out on me, are you?” He quirked an eyebrow at Christa as she tried to catch her breath.

“Mmm, I’m fine. If you didn’t notice, I really enjoyed that. And, hopefully this won’t inflate your ego too much, but no one’s ever gotten me to climax just from that. That was…that was fucking incredible.”

Gabriel crawled over her slowly, placing soft kisses on her heated flesh. “Honey, you ain’t seen nothing yet. We’re just getting started.”

He paused for a moment at her breasts, sucking at one and then the other, tugging gently at each nipple in turn. Christa could feel the fire sparking back up within her already, the tenderness he was showing adding to the pleasure. She pulled him up to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his. She could taste herself on his lips, and for once she didn’t mind, if anything, it turned her on further.

He ran his tongue along her lip, seeking entrance which she immediately gave. He delved into her mouth, slowing her fervent kisses to a more sensuous pace. He ran his hand down between them, kneading her breast and swallowing down the moans she uttered. As he kissed her, he shifted to stretch himself out along her side, his hand traveling farther south along her naked form. He ran the tips of fingers over her mound, teasing before dipping through her folds, still slick with her essence.

Christa shuddered and clutched at Gabriel’s neck as he eased his middle finger into her core. He broke the kiss to pepper her jaw line with pecks and nips, trailing over to her earlobe, searching out undiscovered sensitive skin. She squirmed beneath him at the combined motions of his tongue and finger as he stroked and nipped in a perfectly sinful rhythm. He found a spot just behind her ear that rewarded him with a delicious squeal when he sucked at it and stayed there, still taking care not to mark her.

Every sound she made traveled through him, his erection a constant strain against denim, testing his self-control more than ever before. His Grace thrummed throughout his vessel; Christa’s pleasure calling out to it like a Siren. He slowed his motions to a near-stop, focusing his mind on pushing his Grace back down to a more controllable tremor. He nosed along her neck, anchoring himself.

As he regained his control, he pushed his finger deeper into her, soon adding a second digit, her walls stretching perfectly around them. He pumped slowly in and out of her pussy, angling the heel of his hand to press against her clit, her growing passion radiating off of her. As he began scissoring his fingers, she let out a loud moan and clutched at his hair, pulling him to her lips once more, kissing him until she needed to breathe again.

“Dammit, Gabe. So good. So fucking good. Fuck, I love you, Gabriel.”

Her words spurred him to speed up his actions, crooking his fingers within her once he found her sweet-spot, adding a third finger to make sure she would be adequately stretched out for him when the time came.

“I’m close, Gabe. So fucking close. Oh, fuck! Right there, Gabriel. Right there. Mmm…” Christa swiveled her hips down on his hand, working herself into a frenzy as the coil wound tighter and tighter within her.

Gabriel lifted his head to watch her come undone, pressing steadily against her g-spot and rubbing his hand in circles against her clit. “Open your eyes, Christa. Look at me, sweetheart, look at me. That’s it baby, let go. Come for me.”

The low timbre of his voice combined with the motions of his hand to send her spiraling over the edge once again. A steady stream of filth poured from her lips as she twisted beneath him, his fingers continuing to work her through her orgasm.

“Fuck, Christa, you’re so beautiful. Coming apart like this. So gorgeous.” Gabriel gently eased his fingers out of her, taking care not further stimulate her for the moment. He brought his slick-covered fingers up his lips and sucked the taste of her off of them.

Christa nearly came again at the sight of it. She let out a small whimper that caught his attention. When he looked over at her, her eyes were half-lidded and darkened with lust. The smile he shot at her was filled with awe and love. He reached out with his now-clean hand and stroked her cheek.

“How you holding up, sweets? Think you’re ready to go again?”

“Oh, Gabriel, you’ll be the death of me, but what a way to go.” She smiled at him and sat up, her hands roaming over his chest. She slid her hands down over his pecs to the soft flesh of his stomach, nails raking lightly over his skin as they traveled down to the button of his jeans. She popped it open and slid the zipper down slowly, dragging a low growl from Gabriel’s throat as it moved over his erection.

He moved off the bed to remove his pants as Christa crawled over to the edge to watch. He made a show of taking them off, using the time to center his Grace once again. He knew he would have to keep a tight reign on it from here on. He discarded his jeans and slowly slid down his boxers, his dick finally springing free from their confines. He watched her reactions with more than a bit of trepidation. The way her pupils dilated in response helped to put his mind at ease.

Christa licked her lips and moved to reach out for his hardened member, hoping to get a taste of the pre-cum that glistened at the tip. Before she could wrap her fingers around it though, Gabriel took hold of her hand and guided her to lie back again.

“You don’t have to do that, sugarplum. Tonight is about you.”

“But, I wanted to.”

“There will be plenty of time for that next time, then. I’m more than ready, and the only place I wanna come tonight, is inside of that sweet, tight cunt of yours.” He settled himself over her, as he spoke, rubbing his cock through her folds, lubing it with her release.

Hearing him speak like that, Christa was emboldened and suddenly pulled at him, rolling him over onto his back. She straddled him, and before he could argue against it, began to lower herself down on him. As her walls stretched around him, he let out a strained hiss and grasped her hips, holding her in place as they both adjusted to the feeling. He stared up at her and waited for her nod before lowering her further. Inch by inch, he filled up her tight heat; by the time she sat flush against him, she felt as though she couldn’t possibly have been stretched any more without splitting in two.

She took a moment to revel in the feeling of him so deep inside her before she began circling her hips slowly. Gabriel kept his grip on her hip with one hand, the other reaching up to caress her breast.

“Oh, Christa, fuck. You’re so tight, oh, shit! Fuck, you feel so good, sugar.”

Christa arched into his touch and let her head fall back as she ground down on him, falling into a steady rhythm with his slow, deep thrusts. Her fingers dug into his chest, not worrying about leaving marks, knowing they would disappear soon enough. Her moans were endless as she neared yet another orgasm.

Feeling her walls clench tighter around his aching cock, he could sense how close she was getting. He slid his hand from her breast, down to sensitive nub, rubbing it in slow circles as he continued thrusting. Christa lifted her head in surprise at the added touch, looking down at Gabriel, staring into his honeyed eyes as the coil snapped before she could speak. A litany of wordless sounds spilled forth as she rode out the wave of pleasure.

As her orgasm ebbed, Gabriel flipped her on to her back, still pumping slowly into her. He thrust lazily within her, giving her time recover as he felt his own orgasm reaching an undeniable level of intensity. He was determined to send her spiraling one last time before he gave into his own need.

“Such a good girl, sweetheart. So beautiful. Think you got one more in you? Hmm, cupcake?” He cupped her chin in his hand, his thumb stroking her bottom lip. In response, Christa sucked his thumb into her mouth and nodded once, her tongue swirling around his thick digit, the feeling sending a shiver through him straight to his dick. He reluctantly removed his thumb, both hands moving to grasp her waist as her legs wrapped around him. The new position allowed him to hit her sweet-spot with each thrust.

He pistoned into her faster now, knowing his tenuous hold on his Grace was in danger of slipping. He could feeling it threatening to rip from his vessel in its need to form a connection to Christa’s soul. He couldn’t let that happen, not now, not tonight. He felt her pussy clenching around him once again and knew she was only holding back for his sake. Just like him, she wanted to come at the same time.

“So good for me, sugar. I know what you want, and I’m right there with you. Come for me Christa. I love you, so much, honey. Come, my sweet human, come for your angel.”

That was all it took. Christa came undone beneath him, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes latched onto his as she shook around him. Her muscles spasmed and a sheen of sweat broke out on her skin from the sheer force of her pleasure. Her heels pushed him even further into her and her hands clawed at his back. One more stroke and he fell over the edge with her, using every last ounce of his willpower to hold his Grace in check. He spilled into her, knowing that there was no danger of impregnating her; that would only happen if he willed it to. His thrusts became stuttered as he rode out his release with her.

“I love you, Christa. My sweet Christa. So perfect.”

As his climax ended, he could feel his Grace retreating. Christa’s legs slid from around his waist and Gabriel pulled out from her, taking care not to collapse onto her as he laid out on the bed beside her. He wrapped her up in his arms, rubbing soothing circles into her overheated skin. Christa sunk deeper into him, trying to find her voice.

“I love you too, my angel”, was all she managed as fatigue washed over her and she soon drifted off to into a deep, sated slumber, cocooned in his comforting warmth. She faintly felt the kiss Gabriel placed to her temple as he settled in to watch over her through the night.

The night was as perfect as he could have hoped for, if it never happened again, at least it had happened once.


End file.
